1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring connection structure of driver IC including a driver IC and wires connected to the driver IC, and a liquid droplet jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ink-jet head of a printer described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-83707, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) is arranged on the upper surface of a piezoelectric actuator. On the surface of the FPC, a driver IC (driver IC chip) is installed and, at the same time, there are formed input-wires laid out from the driver IC toward the opposite side of the piezoelectric actuator, and output-wires laid out from the driver IC toward the piezoelectric actuator. Further, by connecting an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) to an end portion of the FPC on the side opposite to the piezoelectric actuator, the input-wires are connected to the wires on the FFC.
Here, the input-wires include a wire connecting the driver IC to a power supply, wires for transmitting the signal of recording data and the clock signal to the driver IC, etc., whereas the output-wires include wires for transmitting the drive signal for the piezoelectric actuator generated in the driver IC.